


Blue

by Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Poly, Blue - Freeform, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, From a prompt, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Thunderironshield - Freeform, WinterFrost - Freeform, my prompt was blue, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson/pseuds/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson
Summary: When you moved into the Avengers Compound you never expected that you would find love in the way you wanted,





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for Barnesrogersvstheworld's 1K followers challenge. She had stated that Poly relationships were a bonus and that they all had to be /Reader. So happily I hooked the reader up with my favourite Boys. The prompt I got was Blue, yup, just blue.

It had started with being moved to the Avengers compound. As a biomechanical engineer this was easily the opportunity of a lifetime. Getting to work not only with SHIELD but also Tony Stark. The Tony Stark. On nanobot technology too.

As it turned out Tony wasn't just a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, he was actually a really friendly guy. He had talked your ear off about his ideas and you had talked just as much. Because of your connection and the fact that, of course, Tony was testing his new tech on himself, he had set you up in the same wing as everyone else. This way you would be on hand if he needed you at anytime.

He didn't tell you right away that everyone else had actually meant the other Avengers and associates but you figured that out on your own.

Pepper had made sure that Happy had gotten all your stuff in the right labs and then walked you to your rooms. Not long after she had left the first of many inquisitive and friendly visitors arrived at your door.

Clint didn't bother to introduce himself but had brought pizza. He insisted that he hang out and “help” you unpack, seeing as he had brought the traditional moving food. Natasha informed you a few minutes later that pizza was a food group for Barton.

By the time you managed to get the archer out of your quarters you had met everyone from Scott to Thor and even Captain America himself had welcomed you. Everyone was welcoming and just real. Beyond being the chance of a lifetime you got to have the best neighbors.

There were only two people who you hadn't met in fact. You didn't mind though as they were probably the only two who actually scared you. One was just “being anti-social" and the other was on a mission.

It was a week before you met Bucky. He wandered past your room after getting back from the mission. He came knocking a few hours later with some fresh baked muffins stating they were an apology for missing your move in day. The two of you talked for hours as the plate of muffins emptied. To your surprise and delight after about ten minutes the only reason you found talking to the old soldier hard was because he was insanely handsome and you had to keep from drooling.

When a bucket of blue glitter fell on your head about two weeks later, as you entered the communal kitchen, you almost cursed.

“I do believe, blue, is your colour Y/N.”

“And how would you know that?” You turned, trying to glare as you brushed glitter off your face.

“I am very observant.” Loki smirked, leaning against the nearest wall. He was right about blue looking good on you. You shuddered because it meant he really had been watching you for three weeks before choosing to do or say anything.

As you were about to open your mouth he faded with a shimmer of green light and a soft laugh. He wasn't even there, as usual he was simply watching from afar.

Then about three months passed before you saw either of them. Though you spent most of that time trying to get blue glitter out of… everywhere.

 ***

Like so many things coffee had become just another part of life in the compound. Early morning or late night coffee was essential when working with Stark. The coffee machine you liked using was in the same communal kitchen that the glitter attack had taken place. The kitchen was attached to a small sitting and eating area, like a quaint little café. Or maybe a large condo's open plan kitchen-living room.

As you entered, you noticed someone had left a movie playing. Moving around the couch to turn it off you noticed who had left it on. Laying on the couch was Bucky, clearly quite comfortable on his back and with another laying on top of him. Bucky motioned for you to be quiet as you clearly recognized the mop of black hair and long limbs cuddled on top of his chest. Seeing Loki as just a normal person was surprising. After his glitter stunt he had pulled you hadn't noticed him but seeing him now it was clear that he had been around. You had just expected more of what you had always seen on the news not blue jeans and Icelandic death metal band t-shirts. Though seeing it now it made sense in a way.

After shutting the movie off for them you grabbed a coffee and left a pair of mugs out for them. Leaving the room you felt a lot of questions remained.

***

Those questions lingered for a couple of weeks. Then a quiet day was shattered by your own sobs. You had finally found out that your boyfriend of two years had been cheating on you. Worse than that he tried to use a part of yourself, your polyamorous leanings, against you.

The soft knocking on your door caught you off guard as you sat on the couch trying to keep yourself together. Break ups, even ones you choose hurt. Making yourself get up, wiping your eyes, and getting your normal smile out, you answer the door.

“Y/N? Hey, are you alright?” Bucky asked softly, seeing through you false smile. “You want some company?”

“I'm okay Bucky. Really. Thank you though.” You try to keep it together. Not wanting the soldier, who had been through so much as you had learned from Tony, seeing as you had helped with his arm a couple times,  to see you cry.

“When I said that blue was your colour, this is not what I had meant Y/N.” Loki spoke softly from behind Bucky. Again the two of them were together. “Please, we would like to know why you are so upset Y/N. Neither of us will judge.”

You were sure that the shock at his words showed. Nodding you stepped out of the way as the two darkest and most feared men in most of the worlds came to sit with you.

Before long you found yourself sitting between these two, sobbing about how you had thought you would marry the man you had just ended things with. Loki kept softly encouraging you to get it all out and Bucky softly touched your hands or your back. Keeping you centred and calm with his physical strength, like his strength was being given to you to keep pain away.

After a time, you told them you didn't want to talk about your pain anymore. Both said it was alright. Soon they were trying to distract you, making you laugh and smile for real.

“Are you two a couple or what?” You finally ask, after Loki had told a story about turning into a snake to surprise his brother and then having to stab him to make him stop hugging the poor creature.

“Yeah. We just kind of keep it quiet.”

“Well, everyone, save you apparently, has known for a while but we don't go waving it around is all.” Loki smiled over you at Bucky.

“Okay, next question. How did you know I was crying?”

“Easy. We're across the hall Kitten. When you were arguing with that moron we could hear you. The only reason we didn't come right over was well… it sounded private and you sounded like if we had tried to talk to you we might have gotten a phone to the head.”  Bucky sounded honest.

“I never did apologize for coating you so spectacularly with glitter Y/N. I was also worried that you may still be mad about that as well.”

You laughed. “Loki, I was more upset that you didn't watch in person. Though that glitter was a pain.” You hugged him as you spoke. Leaning over to hug Bucky you continued. “Thank you both for sitting with me. I mean all I was going to do was eventually venture out for ice cream and watch movies until I felt human again. This was so much better though.”

***

Time continued to pass. You noticed that Loki tended to hide away when Bucky wasn't around. Bucky was gone on missions a lot. So it made sense that you hardly saw either of them even though they were sharing the unit across the hall. The one thought that wouldn't go away was that they were right across the hall. Two amazingly attractive men, who at the very least liked you enough to say hi in the hallways, living right across the hall.

Loki had clearly warmed to you at least mildly. If Bucky was away you would check on him, out of kindness and friendship of course. Not out of the fact that you liked him and wanted to spend time around him when you could. Also not that you didn't  do the same for Bucky when Loki was off doing whatever he did. Never. Nope. You couldn't let yourself want them. Having the sort of relationship you wanted just didn't really get to happen.

The fantasies started innocently but quickly became something you regularly indulged in. Thinking about being trapped between their strong bodies, the way each would feel when alone with you or watching them as they… a quiet argument outside your door brought the thoughts to a halt.

“How would you suggest we be civil if your idea falls apart? She'd be heart broken and you know it. It would be all awkward.” One clear male voice spoke.

“James. If we constantly ask what if nothing will come of anything. You know that better than anyone. If things don't work we make do. We both have feelings so we should act on them.” Loki. Only Loki called Bucky James. They were talking about a girl. About having feeling for a girl. It couldn't be you. Fate had been so good to you lately that this had to be the thing you didn't get.

“If this fails Loki.”

“It won't.”

Someone knocked on your door. Stepping back you took a deep breath. As you opened it they were both still standing there. Your mind reeled. They HAD been talking about you.

“Hey guys. What's up?” You try to hide your nerves from an assassin and an alien who had just last week beaten everyone at poker, without cheating.

“How much of what we said did you hear Y/N?” Loki caught on immediately.

“Just the last little bit. Come in. We should talk.” They sat on the couch as you took the chair from your computer.

“Y/N, what is your opinion on polyamory?”

You stared at Loki. Him being so direct was not what you had expected, not that this conversation was anything you had ever expected.

“I…” You pause and gather your thoughts with a deep breath. “I've always wanted to be in a poly relationship. Love should be shared and being able to love more than one person appeals to me. My last boyfriend was cheating on me with that as his excuse though.”

“Kitten,” Bucky started, his nickname for you shaking a bit as he spoke. “We were kinda wonderin' if you wanted to… you know date… us. Like both of us.”

Loki looked at Bucky and shook his head but before he could speak you interjected. “You mean you're both asking me out? You’re asking if we could try and have that sort of relationship? Guys… I'm… I'm, flattered. I… Yes.”

Loki blinked. “Yes?”

“Yes. I want to be with you two.” You manage to finally state clearly.

“So. What now Loki? You're the one who has done this before.” Bucky looked at his, no your boyfriend stunned.

“I would normally suggest a date.” He says. Clearly being a smart ass. “Dinner is always a nice place to start.”

 ***

The soft blue oriental dress fit perfectly as you pulled the zipper up the back. Tony had insisted his parties were something to be at. Taking a deep breath you pushed the nerves out. This was the first time you were attending a Stark party but it was also something of a coming out. For the first time you were doing something publicly with your boyfriends and not hiding it. You had to wonder if they were as nervous as you.

“Breathe Kitten.” A dark voice spoke softly from next to your bedroom door. You could see Loki leaning next to your door. Smirking, you pick up a small foam ball on your vanity and toss it at the figure standing there. There was a shimmer of green as he watched the ball pass through his shoulder.

“You and Bucky are standing outside my door aren't you, Loki?”

“Perhaps.” He quirked a smile.

“I'm decent if you two want to come in.” You return his expression with you hands on your hips.

“We didn't want to impose Y/N.” Bucky said opening the door. He stopped in his tracks. “Wow.” He breathed. Loki rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

“It seems our darling soldier approves of your look Y/N.” Loki purred. You had thought the high necked oriental dress was a bit much but seeing the looks on the faces of your lovers told you otherwise. All ‘couples' were to dress in matching colours. Loki had insisted on blue. Both you and Bucky hadn't even wanted to argue.

“What about you, my prince?” You manage without your voice shaking. It had taken a bit to get used to the attentions of these two powerful and honestly terrifying men. However they both showed you a soft side no one could have imagined that at least Loki would have.

“The only way I would love that dress more was if it was on our bedroom floor instead of you body.”

Well, sometimes he showed a soft and sweet side.

“So are we all ready to go then?” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Yup.” You bounce over and kiss Bucky sweetly, wrapping an arm around his neck. “As long as this one,” You tap Loki's nose, “Stops being a pervy old man.”

“You wound my darling.” Loki feigns being hurt.

“Show me where the wound is and I'll kiss it better.”

A moment later you find yourself sandwiched between the two men. Loki tipping your chin to look him in the eye. “We could just kiss and kiss and I would call it healed.”

“Sounds like a lot of kissing Y/N. Maybe I could help?” Bucky presses against your back.

“Boys. Tony is expecting us. I'll get in shit if we don't go. He's been insistent on me being there.” You finally kissed Loki, who smiled against your lips.

 ***

Everyone had been excited when they found out you had started dating. They even congratulated both Bucky and Loki on finding such an excellent fit for their relationship. You had never hidden that you were with two men. No one in the compound batted an eye at it. Probably because there were aliens and an android with an infinity stone in his head and they were dating people, so what made a girl with a big brain dating two guys weird.

Tony was right. The party was a lot of fun. The music was excellent and, of course, dancing with both of your boyfriends was wonderful. At the moment you watched them swing dancing together. They moved like they could read each other's minds.

“You still look beautiful when you're daydreaming Y/N.”

“What do you want Bradley?” You didn't even look over at your ex. The one who you had dumped not six months ago.

“To find out why you're at a party all by yourself.” He placed his hand on yours. You pull it away and give him a puzzled look.

“And who says I'm alone?”

“The look you were giving the two most dangerous people in the room. You always did gravitate towards the crazy ones when you got desperate.” Bradley had always loved pushing your buttons.

“Well, it's not like you would actually know what I'm like when I'm lonely and desperate. I guess I can forgive you for making such a obvious mistake.”

“Now why would you say that?” He whined.

“ It's not like your cheating ass would actually know what I'm like when I’m wanting.” You stood up, finishing your drink. As you turn to walk away Bradley grabbed your arm.

“Y/N, I've changed. Besides, you were the one wanting to bring others into our relationship.” He tried to sound like he truly was just trying.

“That's not how being poly works. You don't just go around sleeping with whoever strikes your fancy. You make choices as a group. You also tell your partners what's going on. What you were doing, is just cheating.” You pull your arm from his grip but he grabs it again.

“C'mon Y/N. Give me another chance. You’re the only gal for me now.” He whined, trying to get you back pathetically. Bradley then blanched as you felt a heavy hand on your shoulder.

“Hey Kitten, is this chucklehead giving ya grief?”

“Indeed darling Y/N, is this pathetic excuse for a male upsetting you?” Loki stepped behind Bradley. He suddenly looked like he was going to cry.

“Now boys. You know Tony doesn't like his guests being scared. However, yes, he was bothering me. This is the ex I was telling you about. The one who cheated on me.” You smile wickedly at Bradley. Loki's expression darkened. The look in his eyes told you which side of the god was going to take over but Bucky spoke up.

“C'mon then you two. Let's not waste our time on this crumb. We should be cuttin a rug not flapping our gums with this bozo.” Bucky laid into his old forties slang and Brooklyn accent. “Loki, leave him. He ain't worth the dry cleaning bill.”

Loki glared at your ex as he walked around him. Cupping your chin he looked you in the eye. “Are you sure you don't want me to kill him Kitten?”

You laughed. “Yes Loki. Like Bucky said, he's not worth getting blood on your nice suit for. I've moved on even if he hasn't.”

Loki looked from you to Bucky then over Bucky's dark blue valour suit jacket and your pale blue silk dress. Gripping the lapel of his teal blue suit jacket, you pulled him into a kiss. You then turned and did the same to Bucky. “I love you both. I don't want either of you doing anything stupid.”

It was like the rest of the party had disappeared. It was just you, Loki and Bucky. “James, love. I only wish.”

“Oh I know. You just wanna protect Y/N but it's her choice.” He reached out and squeezed one of Loki's pale hands. “Gotta respect that, right?”

“Indeed. I am sorry my sweet Y/N.” Loki let his eyes drop.

“Oh, come here my silly prince. You're forgiven. Now lets go dance some more.”

 ***

You sat smiling as you sipped a coffee and watched the parade of zombies the next morning. It seemed like everyone  was hung over. The quiet relationships of the compound also became more visible.

Not everyone was cuddling and sitting in each other's laps but when you watched Natasha sit in Clint's lap and then Sam kissed her you definitely had questions. More were raised when you noticed the strange burns on Tony's wrists. Steve's wrists matched as well, to your confusion of course as no one was saying a word.

“What the hell is that gibberish on your shirt Y/N?” Tony groaned as he lifted his head from the tabletop.

“It's not gibberish. It's a band, Erfiður Sjálfur, or The Tricky Ones. Their one of Loki's favourites.” You smile, amazed that you managed to pronounce the name.

“Oh. Okay. Boyfriend t-shirt. Stole shorts from Barnes then.” Tony spoke his head sinking back down.

You looked down at the boxers that you had rolled the waist band over and over again on to tighten them around you. They were Bucky's.

“Stop stealin' my skivvies Kitten.” The aforementioned soldier leaned over you and kissed your forehead.

“I see my brother got carried away last night.” Loki commented plainly from behind Tony, making him jump. “You may want to look into getting those burns cared for, lest they scar Stark.”

“How the hell?” Tony looked up at the trickster.

“You aren't the first man I've seen bearing those burns. Nor are you likely to be the last whom my brother allows his power to get out of hand with.”

“Can you blame him?”

“I suppose I can see the appeal of a sarcastic partner.” Loki winked at you and Bucky.

“Says the sarcastic one.” Bucky moved from behind you and pulled Loki into a kiss. “I'm just trying to figure out how Steve got roped into a Ménage à trois.”

“Well I… aaah… we…” Steve turned redder and redder as he tried to speak, hiding his wrists like everyone hadn't already seen his lightning shaped burns.

“Steven, Anthony and I have been sharing a bed for many weeks now Barnes. Much as you have with my brother and Y/N.” Thor beamed. Tony leaned up as the Thunderer walked behind him to quietly steal a kiss from the larger man. Steve was busy putting tomatoes to shame as Bucky moved away from Loki to talk to him.

“Are all Asgardians as greedy as you two when it comes to dating?” You asks jokingly.

“No. Only because neither he nor I would stop one of our lovers from taking another partner. I know however that you and Bucky would not leave me.” The softness in Loki's voice is sweet. Smiling back up at him you gently pull him in for a kiss. He makes a rather undignified squeak against your lips as Bucky gooses him.

“You get “Ole Cappy" to stop trying to pretend he's a stop light?”

“Yeah. Told him that I was happy he'd found people to make him happy and that if he wanted to ask anything not to hesitate. No one in our room was going to question it.”

“As long as Steve's happy, right?” You smile up at the blue and green eyes looking and smiling at you.

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. As always I want to thank my beta readers and my friends for their encouragement. As well as Barnesrogersvstheworld for hosting the challenge.
> 
> I will try to respond quickly to any and all comments.


End file.
